


Cocci

by Halja



Category: Valhalla - Peter Madsen
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Pre-Slash, Vague references to child abuse, off-screen violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tienilo come ricordo ... Tyr!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocci

 

 

 

È un rumore forte abbastanza da scuotere la terra, da entrargli nel sangue e fargli tremare le ossa e rimbombargli nella testa in una serie infinita di echi, come se i Nove Mondi stessero crollando intorno a lui. E poi, per un attimo, c’è solo silenzio.

Non ricorda di aver chiuso gli occhi, ma quando li riapre la nonna sta ancora urlando, con le voci rauche e stridule di tutte e cinque le sue teste e le gole magre e rugose che si tendono nello sforzo, e sua madre non trova di meglio da fare che rimproverarlo, sgridarlo come un bambino disobbediente, lui che non centra nulla in tutto questo. Hymir, invece, è abbandonato sul pavimento come una bambola rotta, a tastarsi la testa e lamentarsi per la sua tazza come un bambino al quale è stato tolto il suo giocattolo preferito, e ...

E lui si rende conto di quanto siano _ridicoli,_ tutti loro. Loro, coi volti distorti dall’ira, l’espressione instupidita negli occhi, le facce sporche e gli abiti trasandati. La nonna con i suoi insulti taglienti e la mamma con gli occhi vacui colmi di sogni e illusioni, e perfino Hymir – Hymir con la voce profonda e le mani grandi e forti e gli occhi come braci, e un livido che si sta già formando sulla sua fronte, là dove la tazza l’ha colpito.

I cocci d’osso giacciono ancora per terra, immobili e silenziosi, luccicando appena nella penombra della stanza male illuminata. A guardarli, non sembrano veri – non possono essere veri. Eppure lo sono. Sembrano usciti dai suoi sogni di bambino, quelli in cui scappava ogni notte e andava a vedere i tetti dorati di Asgard, quelli in cui il sole scioglieva il ghiaccio sulla banchisa e il mare avanzava fino ad inghiottire la fattoria per sempre, trascinandola giù, sempre più giù nelle acque gelide e salate.

_Tienilo come ricordo ... Tyr!_

Se le sue dita indugiano appena su quelle di Thor, mentre prende il pezzo d’osso dalla sua mano in un gesto esitante, nessuno sembra notarlo. _Thor_ – l’idiota vanaglorioso che l’ha trascinato nell’unico posto in cui non sarebbe mai voluto tornare per una stupida scommessa, per orgoglio più che per onore. E le sue parole rimangono nelle sue orecchie, entrano nella sua testa e nel suo cuore come un ordine di Odino, rimbombano dentro di lui come un tuono lontano.

Se fissa un po’ troppo attentamente i suoi occhi limpidi e ardenti o il suo sorriso sicuro e ancora un po’ arrogante – il sorriso di un uomo che sa chi è, che non cambierà _mai_ per nessuno – nessuno se ne accorge.

Quando finalmente distoglie lo sguardo e stringe più saldamente il frammento della tazza nella mano, è di nuovo se stesso, di nuovo Tyr che passa la notte nella casa sconosciuta di uno Jotunn in una terra estranea. Di nuovo il generale degli eserciti, il dio della guerra, l’Aesir – non ha debolezze né paure, e nessuno può ferirlo.

Proprio per questo, quel semplice _grazie_ gli si blocca sulle labbra e nel petto.

 

 

 

 


End file.
